Pink Toe Nail Polish
by msgrits
Summary: Grissom shows up at Sara new home. He wants to give them a shot. Is it too late? Be ware the


Title: Pink Toe Nail Polish

Author: Msgrits

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I do own a satellite dish.

Pairings: G/S

Notes: No spoilers. Thanks to my beta Kelly.

Grissom knocked on the door of the small house. He had never been invited to Sara's new house before. He hadn't been invited this time but here he stood on the small porch in the quaint neighborhood waiting on Sara to come to the door.

The door swung open and Grissom was surprised to see another man greet him with a smile. The stranger appeared to be younger than Grissom by around seven or eight years. He was a cocoa colored man with sharp handsome features. He bore a vague resemblance to Warrick. His dark eyes were keen and intelligent. He wore jeans and black shirt that he had not bothered to button up. He carried a cup of coffee hand.

"Yes." He said pleasantly.

"Is this Sara Sidle's residence?" Grissom felt his mouth go dry.

"Yes. Are you a friend of Sara's?"

"Well…We work together. I'm Gil Grissom"

"Of course, Your Dr. Grissom. Come in. Have a seat Dr. Grissom. I'm James. Sara has told me so much about you."

Well she hasn't told me anything about you. Grissom thought as he eyed the younger man warily. Why would she? Grissom had made it abundantly clear that a relationship between them was not possible. He had finally come to realize that he had been wrong.

He motioned for Grissom to take a seat in a comfortable looking chair. He heard a soft exchange from the back of the house. Sara came into living room, feet bare, smiling, and her hair still damp from the shower. Grissom observed that her toenails were polished a deep shade of pink. When did Sara start wearing toenail polish? Apparently James liked pink toenails. More importantly he liked Sara's pink toenails.

Suddenly Grissom wondered what he was doing here. Did he think Sara was going to wait for him forever?

Sara eyes were gleaming and happy. She sat in another chair opposite of Grissom. She sat cross legged. Her pink toe nails glared at Grissom.

She beamed at him. Grissom though he was going to be sick. She was beaming. Sara was beaming and she wasn't beaming because of him. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Her eyes grew wide. "Did you page me? Did something happen. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah everything is great. You look great. I just stopped by…"

A shrill ring broke into their conversation. It didn't sound like Sara's phone.

Jame's deep voice came from the back of the house. "Sara, Hon can you get that for me? It might be my office."

She gave Grissom an apologetic smile. "Sorry" She walked to a low table where the phone continued to ring. Her pink toe nails flashed in the light as she walked.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and said. "Dr. Sidle's phone. Oh no. Just a second I'll get him"

Grissom's mind reeled out of control. Dr. Sidle? Was this man a relative of Sara's? Was this Sara's brother? She's never said much about her brother. Just that he was an overachiever like her and that he was engaged and planned to be married some time in the next few months. It was possible. He could be adopted. For all he knew one of Sara's parents could be Black.

Sara disappeared with the phone just as the front door opened again. A tall shapely woman who was the color of cinnamon carried several bags to the couch. She stopped as she saw Grissom. Grissom started at her impossibly long legs she grinned down at the quiet scientist.

He heard Sara just behind whisper low in his ear. "Close your mouth Gil Grissom or I will be forced to do your cute body some very nasty harm and not even the night shift will be able to find the body."

Grissom's olive skin helped to hide some of the blush that covered his neck and cheeks. He was surprised to see that she had straightened and was sitting on the arm of his chair with her bottom pressed against his hand.

_Did she just say cute body? _

"Grissom this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth is my sister-in-law, well my sister in law to be. Grissom, Elizabeth."

"Hi."was all Grissom could croak.

"Dr. Grissom…It's so good to finally meet you." Elizabeth and her legs sat across from him. He didn't stare this time because he was concentrating on where Sara's ass had landed. If he turned his hand over it would be cupping one of Sara's cheeks.

He was not a young man. All this stimulation might be the death of him.

Sara's brother came back into the room. His shirt was now buttoned. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Elizabeth's cheek.

"What did you buy or should I say what didn't you buy?"

"Well I'll show you. Dr. Grissom I hope to see more of you before we leave. I need to steal my fiancé for just a minute so that he can make some final plans. The wedding planner at the Venetian is like a drill sergeant. We must decide these things today."

With that they disappeared up the stairway.

Sadly Grissom watched as Sara moved from the armrest of his chair to the chair that she had formerly occupied.

"So Gil Grissom, what brings you to my little corner of the world?."

Now that Grissom was here, he didn't know what to say.

She tilted her head when she saw his serious expression.

"I don't know where to start."

"A wise man told me to start at the beginning."

"Who said that?" Grissom snorted.

"You!"

"Don't listen to me."

"I always listen to you."

"You shouldn't"

"Can't help it."

Her voice was soft and throaty. Grissom was overcome with an urge to kiss her. He leaned across and touched her lips to his. He put one hand on the side of her cheek. With the other he found the back of her neck feeling the moistness from her still damp hair.

She tastes like honey he thought.

The found themselves on their knees in the middle of the floor.

"Sara."

His mouth delivered an angry assault on hers. He had waited too long. She could feel his arousal press against. He groaned as she touched him. His hand snaked under her shirt and undid her bra.

There coupling was frantic and desperate. He bellowed her name into the crook of her neck. Her feet rubbed frantically against his back as she cried out his name.

After several seconds, she spoke. "What the hell was that?"

"Can we um go somewhere, anywhere where we have more privacy".

Sara stood in unison with Grissom. They adjusted their clothes and he followed her to a spacious bedroom. It looked exactly as he pictured it, soft, and feminine with strong lines.

He held her hand in his and brought it to her lips. She rewarded him with dazzling smile. He thank God for the second time that Sara's parents hadn't fixed the gap between her two front teeth.

"Gil Grisom. What has gotten into you?"

"You have to know that I did not plan for this to happen.

She put her hand to his lips. "Sssh" She moved closer to him and nuzzled his neck. She sucked softly on his neck. "

"Sara. Sweetie. We need to talk."

Her hands stoked his chest. "Talk later."

"Sara. Honey. Please."

Her felt her smile into his neck. Her tongue played across his ear. He tried to set her away from him. She would not have it. She straddled his lap and looked into his azure eyes. Her eyes were smoky with arousal. He was stunned to realize that he was hard again.

His mouth found her unbound breast through the thin material of her blouse. She let out a sharp gasp. He began to kneed the warm flesh of her back. He pulled her shirt over her head. His voice was smoky with lust.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. From the first day I saw you in Boston, you took my breath away."

She smiled down at him as she straddled his lap

"Make love to me Gil. Make love to me."

Later as they gazed up through the sky light into the dark clear night, She heard her name being whispered.

"Sara."

"Hmmmh "

"I love you. You know that right."

"I hoped. I prayed. I almost gave up."

"I'm sorry for taking so long to tell you."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "And?"

He took her in his arms and said, "For not trusting you, for not trusting myself and for ignoring you. For everything stupid thing I ever said, thought or did."

"Who helped you with your little speech?"

"Catherine wrote some things down for me." He said as a small laugh emanated from him.

They both turned as a soft knock came from the door. Sara's brother deep voice came from the other side. "Hey guys. You guys going to the jazz set with us. We are going to leave in about an hour."

"Shit" Sara sat up in bed. Gil tried not to be distracted as the sheet fill away from her bare breasts. "I forgot. We are supposed to meet the gang at a nightclub tonight."

He ran a finger along her the side of one breast. "Who's the gang?"

" War, Catherine, Nicky, Kathleen, Greg and his new girlfriend."

"Greg has a girlfriend? Who's Kathleen?"

"Kathleen is Nick's live in. They just bought a condo. They are trying to get pregnant"

"Nick is living with someone?"

"Oh baby. You have really got to pull yourself up out of that microscope."

"Help me."

The others were stunned when Sara arrived with her arm looped through Grissom's. They sat with the other couples drinking, talking and eating. CSI night shift had never seen Grissom so relaxed and so alive.

When Sara and Grissom took their turn on the dance floor they badgered James and Elizabeth.

Greg leaned in, "Tell it fast., tell it dirty and tell it now."

James grinned and leaned in conspiratorially, "He showed up and based on everything you guys have told us we left them alone. We heard some moaning. They went to the bedroom and closed the door."

"We heard some more moaning." Elizabeth interjected.

Kathleen seemed impressed. "More moaning?"

Nick turned to her and glared. "What does that mean?"

Kathleen kissed Nick on the cheek "Nothing Sweetie."

"Anyway. That's all we know."

Catherine took a sip of champagne. "Well that's all that needs to be said."

She raised her glass and looked at the couple. "To Grissom and Sara."

The rest of them joined in "To Grissom and Sara."


End file.
